As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional window 101 to be installed in a building comprises a window frame 110 provided at a window opening (not shown) formed on a wall for forming a certain space and a window glass 120 installed in an installing space of the window frame 110.
In these structural members, the window frame 110 may be provided as single frame having a frame shape for forming one installing space for the window glass. As shown in FIG. 1, however, the conventional window frame 110 has a configuration such that the installing space for the window glass is divided into vertical spaces and/or horizontal spaces for installing the window glass. And, the window glass 120 is installed in each installing space and supported by a glass frame 130.
In the conventional window shown in FIG. 1 according to the prior art, there is a problem that once dew-water generated on a surface of the window glass 2210 by a temperature difference between an indoor and an outdoor is flowing down, dew-water is in-flowed in an indoor along a surface of the window frame 210 in an indoor side.
In the conventional window shown in FIG. 1 according to the prior art, there is a problem that once dew-water generated on a surface of the window glass 2210 by a temperature difference between an indoor and an outdoor is flowing down, dew-water is in-flowed in an indoor along a surface of the window frame 210 in an indoor side.
In addition, there is another problem that a portion of the window frame 210 corresponding to an indoor is contaminated by dew-water to defile the appearance of the interior of room.
On the other hand, FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along the line A-A in FIG. 1 and showing conventional window having another structure;
A structure of a window 301 shown FIG. 3 is substantially the same as that of the aforementioned window shown in FIG. 2, a space 350 for accommodating dew-water is formed at an area of an interior window glass 320 adjacent to a gasket 340 provided at a lower portion of the interior glass frame. This dew-water accommodating space 350 is a depressed space formed on a plate surface of a window frame 310 in a longitudinal direction.
Due to the above structure, once dew-water generated on a surface of the interior window glass 320 is flowing down, dew-water is accommodated in the dew-water accommodating space 350 and then naturally dried so that it is possible to prevent dew-water from being flowed in an indoor or contaminating the window frame 310.
However, the conventional window shown in FIG. 3 has the problem that, due to the above structure, once dew-water generated on a surface of the interior window glass 320 is flowing down, dew-water is accommodated in the dew-water accommodating space 350 and then naturally dried so that it is possible to prevent dew.
On the other hand, FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along the line A-A in FIG. 1 and showing a conventional window having further another structure.
Like the windows having the structures shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a window 401 shown in FIG. 4 has a dew-water accommodating space 450 formed on a window frame 410 adjacent to a gasket 440 provided below an interior window glass 420.
In addition, a dew-water drainage port 430 is formed on the window frame 410 to permit the drainage of dew-water from the dew-water accommodating space 450 to an exterior of the window. The window further comprises an additional cover 460 for covering an upper opening of the dew-water accommodating space 450. At this time, a dew-water inflowing port 461 is formed on the cover 460, and so dew-water may be in-flowed into the dew-water accommodating space 450 via the dew-water inflowing port of the cover.
Due to the above structure, dew-water accommodated in the dew-water accommodating space 450 may be drained to an outdoor. Also, even though stains are existed in the dew-water accommodating space 450, these stains are covered with the cover 460 so that the stains are invisible to the naked eye.
However, in the conventional window shown in FIG. 4, since the dew-water accommodating space 450 is formed on the window frame 410 and the separate cover 460 is provided, there is the inconvenience that the cover 460 should be detached from the window frame whenever the dew-water accommodating space 450 is washed. In addition, due to the structures of the dew-water drainage port 430 and the dew-water inflowing port 461 of the cover 460, an air-tightness, water-tightness and adiabatic property of the window become lowered.
On the other hand, a function of the conventional window as described above is limited to remove a dew-water. Accordingly, if the window provides an additional function such as a maintenance of an indoor humidity using dew-water, the window may maintain properly an indoor humidity without an additional means for maintaining an indoor humidity.